This study had as aims: (1) to determine the maximum tolerated dose of navelbine, given at weekly intervals in children with recurrent or progressive leukemia, lymphoma or solid tumors; (2) to determine the oral bioavailability of navelbine and the toxicities of navelbine given on a weekly schedule. The results are now being analyzed.